


Bring Your Cheer

by cold_feets



Series: Pieverse [3]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee takes watching <i>How the Grinch Stole Christmas</i> very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Cheer

"It's not physically possible for his heart to--"

"Sweetie?"

"Hmm?"

Kaylee squeezes Cas's knee and tucks her head beneath his chin. "Shush."

"Sorry."

"Huh," Dean says from the spot on the couch beside them. "That's all it takes to shut him up?"

Cas narrows his eyes at him.

Kaylee sighs. "Dean, sweetie? _Shush._ "

"Yes, ma'am."

"You weren't kidding about taking this movie seriously," Sam says with a chuckle.

Kaylee snatches the remote off the coffee table and pauses the film. "Next person who opens their mouth gets my boot so far up their ass that they'll be sucking my toes til New Years. Understood?"

"Sorry."

Dean raises his hands in surrender, and Cas presses his lips together in a tight line.

She brandishes the remote at each of them in turn, and once satisfied with their silence, she starts the film again and settles back against Cas once more. "That's what I thought."


End file.
